


Ice Cold

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [15]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Danti - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Bondage, Combine the two, Danti - Freeform, Ficlet, Food Kink, M/M, No Septiplier, Smut, Temperature Play, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Sometimes Dark liked to experiment.





	Ice Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SniperOnTheRoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperOnTheRoof/gifts).



> This was for SniperOnTheRoof’s prompt of ‘Danti food or temperature play kink’ and I combined them both into one cuz that’s how I roll. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Language and Smut
> 
> Disclaimer: This is purely fiction and not associated with Jacksepticeye or Markiplier in anyway. Please do not send this to them and respect them and their girls. Thank you.

“Is this really necessary?”

Dark shrugged, sliding back into his lover’s lap, straddling his narrow, pale hips. “Perhaps not, darling, but I’m feeling a little adventurous tonight.”

Anti pulled on the restraints binding his hands above his head to the headboard of their bed, glaring at the creature above him. “If you wish me to stop I will be happy to, you know the word and if you say it we’re done” Dark rumbled, knowing Anti was just making a fuss to hide how desperate he was as he grabbed the container he had set on their nightstand.

When Anti didn’t say anything, he removed the lid and grabbed a spoon, watching his lover’s face. The green haired creature’s breath was coming faster as he tilted his head back, eyes closing as he steeled himself. He gasped when the ice cream touched his skin, the cold sending a shockwave through his blood. Dark smirked as he watched the white scoop begin to melt, the cold liquid trailing down his stomach and sides. Anti arched his back and moaned when Dark’s hot tongue trailed after the frozen liquid, his hips rolling as Dark pulled away and reached for the spoon again.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for SniperOnTheRoof’s prompt of ‘Danti food or temperature play kink’ which I combined. 
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, from various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye), and now Stucky (Steve RogersxBucky Barnes). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
